Confianza o Fanfic Basado en Relatos Tristes de la Autora
by GabrielleAstone
Summary: [Jean x Reader][AU] -¿Cuánto más me piensas seguir ignorando?-Jean me acorraló en la puerta de clase, aun cerrada pues el profesor no había llegado. En un buen principio me negué a darle tan siquiera un vistazo. Hablé mirando al azul oscuro de la puerta, que Jean, por todos los medios, intentaba taparme. -Reader, quiero ayudarte.
-Oye, **Reader**.

-¿Qué?

-Desde hace tiempo quiero preguntarte algo...

-Pues dilo de una vez-mencioné, todavía escribiendo la última frase del ejercicio. Al no recibir respuesta, intervine agresivamente-¡Vamos! ¿No ves que tengo mucho que hacer?

-¿Por qué nunca quieres ir a tu casa después de clase?

No pude evitar enmudecer.

Respiré por la boca un par de veces antes de volver de nuevo a hablar.

-¿Ein?-espeté a reír-Sí que voy a casa... Bueno, más tarde, porqué voy a la biblioteca...

-¿Siempre?-su expresión cambió a una más sorprendida.

-¿Tiene algo de malo?-mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos con furia sarcástica. No tardaron en volver al folio, donde mi mano escribía por su cuenta sin contar con el servicio de la vista.

-A mí eso me parece un aburrimiento de plan.

-Lo supongo-pausé-Pero a mí ME ENCANTA ir a la biblioteca. Aunque se me está quedando pequeña de tanto que-

No pude continuar, pues él me interrumpió deliberadamente, aun sabiendo que era algo que odiaba.

De reojo, pude ver como cruzaba los dedos entre sí, claramente nervioso.

- **Reader**.

-¿Hm?

-Dímelo, yo... Quizá puedo ayudarte.

-Ya te he dicho que solo voy a la biblioteca... ¿Qué no entiendes o qué?

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Las hormonas que están locas-ironicé sin dejar de escribir... No pudiendo parar de escribir.

- **Reader**.

Iracunda, planté ambas manos sobre el mantel que cubría la mesa del comedor, donde acabábamos nuestras tareas.

-¡Mira tío, me voy!-en menos de un minuto, lo tuve todo (aunque mal colocado) metido en la mochila, colgándomela sobre un hombro para salir pitando de allí... Pero su mano agarró fuerte uno de mis brazos, deteniéndome.

-¡No! ¡Dime que te pasa!-estiró de mi como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

-¡Qué me dejes!-sabiendo que no me soltaría, me sobrepuse a su poder y abofeteé su rostro blanquecino, que de pronto se puso rojo-¡Déjame en paz, cara caballo!-y sin más, desaparecí de su hogar de camino al mío... Al que, como bien había dicho él durante nuestra conversación, no quería ir nunca.

...

Comprobando que mi madre continuaba dormida, pude reptar al cuarto de al lado sin problemas, colocándome unos cascos en los oídos para no oír nada más que música a mi alrededor.

Sentía las lágrimas a punto de estallar, pero pegando un par de puñetazos suaves en mis mejillas las hice retroceder.

Odio llorar.

Lo odio.

Lo odio.

Lo ODIO.

Ese truco me había funcionado en la mayoría de las ocasiones, y ahora, por suerte, no había sido menos. Aunque me resultaba difícil parar el moqueo que colgaba de nariz respingona. Soné todo lo que pude y me sumergí nuevamente en el AMV que me había bajado hace poco, enganchándome su canción a más no poder, bueno, y en cierta manera, su serie, pues parecía divertida...

Cuando vaya a la biblio tengo que acordarme de bajarme el primer capítulo... ¡Y el tres de **(cualquier serie anime)**! ¡Siempre se me olvida!

Comencé a tararear la canción en soledad. La puerta continuaba cerrada. Rezaba para que nadie la abriese nunca. La luz, el calor, lo que escribo ahora mismo y veo en la pantalla del ordenador... Hacía mucho que no escribía... Eso me pone muy triste... Tan triste como me pone escuchar los pasos de mi madre subir las escaleras a trote de mula, temiendo que abriera la puerta...

...

-¿Cuánto más me piensas seguir ignorando?-Jean me acorraló en la puerta de clase, aun cerrada pues el profesor (aunque bien nos dijeron ellos que fuéramos muy puntuales) no había llegado.

En un buen principio me negué a darle tan siquiera un vistazo.

Hablé mirando al azul oscuro de la puerta, que Jean, por todos los medios, intentaba taparme.

- **Reader** , quiero ayudarte.

-Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada. Son las hormonas. Estoy muy bipolar... Solo es eso. Volveré a estar como siempre antes de que me dé cuenta.

-Llevas así desde finales de septiembre-me espetó de pronto. Ahora la sorprendida era yo... ¿Llevaba así tantos días?-. ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Qué te ocurre? Realmente no sé si puedo ayudarte... Pero lo intentaré porqué somos amigos, **Reader**.

Amigos...

Era una palabra muy rara para mí.

-Los amigos no existen. Solo hace... Desde este curso que nos conocemos. Este curso acaba de empezar. Tú y yo... No somos amigos.

Fue a decir algo, pero lo interrumpí.

-Somos compañeros, si acaso.

-Bueno, pues compañeros-se quedó callado, viéndome fijamente al rostro. No me gustaba que los demás me mirasen de ese modo-. **Reader** , ¿Qué te pasa?

Por un momento pensé en decírselo, en contárselo todo, en dejar de llevar tantas cargas por fin... Lástima que el profesor llegó y yo me acobardé ruinmente.

...

Ni yo misma sabía que me ocurría. Me sentía insoportable, asquerosa, una fracasada... Lamentaba y despreciaba cada palabra que escribía, cada idea que se me ocurría, cada palabra o dialogo que mencionaba... Y otra cosa que me hacía estremecer de horror:

Comenzaba a parecerme a mi madre.

...

En los momentos en que me grita por nimiedades, pienso en irme. En irme a un lugar lejano donde nadie me encuentre... Solo yo, mi mochila, mi libreta y mis utensilios de escritura y dibujo, supongo que cerca del mar... Pero, luego, todo vuelve a la normalidad. Ella y yo nos reímos como siempre, nos hacemos carantoñas y se vuelve amorosa; las ganas de irme se desvanecen al instante.

Total, ¿adónde podría ir, cierto?

Pero, también... También... Estoy ya en la parada del autobús.

...

-¡ **Reader**!

-Joder...-murmuré antes de salir andando hacia la carretera, a algún lugar que todavía desconozco.

Jean no tardó en atraparme, siguiéndome sin problemas a mi paso.

-¿¡Adónde vas!?

-No sé.

-¿¡Y tú madre!?

-No sé.

-¡Mierda, **Reader**! ¡PARA!

Con eso, agarró mis hombros, estrujándolos apenas.

-¿Qué ocurre, **Reader**?-desvié la vista-¡Eh, mírame!-agarró mi mentón para hacerle verle a la fuerza, cosa que no me agradaba...-¿¡Adónde vas!?

-Lejos... Muy lejos...

- **Reader** -parecía a punto de llorar, a punto de decir algo... Pero no lo dijo. En un quejido me abrazó contra él, sorprendiéndome... Hacía mucho que nadie me daba un abrazo por propia voluntad...- **Reader**...-repetía sin cesar. Estaba llorando, pues sentía el hombro mojado. Yo no le había devuelto el abrazo-Estoy sufriendo mucho, **Reader** -se aclaró poco después-. Sufro por ti...

Finalmente, sorbió los mocos que amenazaban con manchar mi chaqueta. Desde su lugar habló alto y claro.

-Ven a casa, **Reader**. Por favor, déjame ayudarte... No te vayas. Yo...-sorprendiéndome más de lo que ya estaba (si eso era posible), besó mi mejilla-... Quiero que estés conmigo.

Jadeé.

-Me alagas. Pero no me conoces. Soy una persona horrible...

-¡No!-me apretó más contra sí, negándose a la evidencia que yo le mostraba a través de las palabras-¡No, no lo eres! ¡A mí me gustas!

-¿Qué te gusto?-mi cinismo se desbordaba sin saber.

-¡Sí! Muchísimo...-su aliento rozaba la parte más sensible de mi cuello, dándome deseos de...- **Reader** -me vi incapaz de continuar con mis pensamientos más pecaminosos-, vamos a casa.

Respiré profundamente.

-Maldito chantajista...-murmuré, de manera que él no pudo oírlo, o eso creo.

 _No creo que los amigos existan._

Jean acarició mi pelo de arriba abajo...

 _Todos a los que he conocido fueron unos traidores, unos mentirosos, me trataron de felpudo, de perro pulgoso..._

Por fin, me digné a devolverle el abrazo.

No confío en él.

 _No sé cómo acabará todo._

Yo no confío en nadie desde hace mucho, demasiado... Pero...

 _Solo espero... No sufrir tanto esta vez..._

-Está bien. Vamos a tu casa.

 _¿Podré confiar en ti, Jean?_

-Tranquila-Jean me acurrucó junto a él, nuevamente. Sentía su sonrisa contra mí-. Puedes confiar en mí.

Sonreí.

 _Quizá... Tengas razón._

 _Quizá..._

-Lo sé.

 _Quizá pueda confiar en ti, Jean._

 _Y esta vez..._

 _...para siempre..._


End file.
